Memories in NY
by Hecatombe
Summary: Hi I am Izzie and my life is everything but normal. I can t keep this secret anymore so I am going to tell it to you. How I met them and how my life changed (TMNT)
1. Arrival

**1-New city, new life**

**Hi, my name is Izzie, and I seem to be a normal teenager, but I have some secrets that must be hidden. I have decided to tell you my story since I arrived to NY. Please, keep my secret.**

When summer finished I moved with my family to New York, the Big Apple. I had dreamed of living there since I was like 6 but I never thought my dream would come true. When we arrived to our apartment I just could not believe I was really there. When I got into my room y dropped myself on the bed and started listening to music. Now my life would start again

But there was no time to relax, my school would start in a week and I had to find somewhere to work in, like a café, a boutique, a hairdresser´s or something like that. I would like to earn my own money for the future; I want to be more…independent

So I decide to go out and look for a place to work. I walk for hours and hours but nothing draws my attention. When night comes I decide to go home, tomorrow I will go to other places, and maybe I can find somewhere to work. On my way home my mum calls me

-_Izzie, where are you? We are having dinner in 10 minutes!_

_-_Don´t worry Mum, I will be there before 10 minutes, I promise

_-Ok Izzie, we´ll be waiting for you. Bye_

-Bye Mum!-. I must run right now because I am too far away from my house but then…

- Kraang, are you seeing the same person I think you are seeing in this place right now?

-Yes Kraang, I am seeing the same person you are seeing in the place you are seeing it in this moment.

Oh, no, it can´t be them…I thought they would not come to the Earth. And now they´ve discovered I live here right now. I should not have come to this place, I should have been more responsible but that does not matter. Now I am alone with this group of Kraang surrounding me. Ok, relax; you have to pretend you are strong…

-Oh, you brainy scum again, it is good to see you. It will be an honor to beat you again-. I turn around and start kicking their robotic bodies until the brains get out and start running scared.

I turn round and see four like kung fu lizards. I have heard that NY was a strange city, but this…this is really weird. They seem hallucinated, I don't know why…I am the one who has to be hallucinated after seeing them…never mind…I look to my watch…I have 2 minutes to arrive home

-Gentlemen-. I say lowering my head and then I start running to home


	2. Meeting

**2- Meeting**

**Kuronique Misaki thanks for the favorite**

When I get up I look to my dirty clothes and I realize that what happened yesterday was real. There are Kraang in New York and they know where I am. It is just not fair. I came here to live a normal life but even here I am not safe. Well, if something happens I will know how to handle it. I will not tell this to my family. I do not want to scare them.

I have breakfast trying not to think about it. I have to imagine this has not happened and life a normal life. Today I will continue looking for a job in the other side of the city. No, I won´t, today I have got to rest and relax, I will go to Central Park, yes that is a good idea. So I take my skateboard and go to Central Park. It is wonderful. I could spend here my whole life. It is so big and green…I am thinking of how beautiful it is when suddenly I hit a girl and both of us fall down

-Oh, I am so sorry; I was too distracted, are you Ok?

-Yes, I am Ok, never mind. It was not your fault, I was distracted too

I help her get up

-Hi, my name is Izzie and I moved yesterday to NY, and you?

-I am April, welcome to NY, Izzie

-Thank you

-Where did you come from?

-I came from Spain

-Oh Spain is a lovely place with lots of bulls and like bullfighters, flamenco dancers and guitars

-Hahaha yes! Everyone imagines Spain like that but do not think that we have bulls in our houses or we dress up like flamingo dancers or everyone plays the guitar. There are more normal people than you think hahaha

-Oh what a disappointment! says sarcastically and both of us laugh.-Hey, are you hungry?

-Yes, do you know somewhere we could eat?

-Welcome to NY, Izzie, where almost anything is eatable

She takes me to a Japanese restaurant. I love Japanese food. When we go inside the restaurant there is nobody.

-Murakami-san? -. April says. Suddenly a blind old chef appears

-April, it is good to see you again, who is your friend?

-Her name is Izzie, she comes from Spain

-Oh, Spain, that is a lovely place with lots of bulls, bullfighters, flamenco dancers and guitars, isn't it Izzie?

-Well, the real thing is that not everybody is like that

-Hahaha, I know, I know, but every country has something characteristic.

-Yes, it does…April, what do you think I should eat?

-Mmmm, pizza gyoza

-Pizza? Wasn't this a Japanese restaurant?

-Yes, it is, but it is not a normal pizza…you´ll see. Murakami-san, two serves of pizza gyoza, please

After a few minutes Mr. Murakami came with our pizzas, but there was no pizza; it seemed like a Mexican taco. I got my chopsticks, closed my eyes, opened my mouth…and then I felt like my brain had exploded. I had never tasted something so delicious in my whole life. I could not control myself and ordered more of that ``pizza´´.

-Wow, this is great!- I said with my mouth full of food.

I spent all the afternoon talking to them. I never thought I would make friends so easily. I´m not very good making friends but here it seems easy. It was nine o´clock when April had to leave. I said goodbye to her and stayed in the restaurant with Mr. Murakami

-Mr. Murakami, I am looking for somewhere to work, do you know any place where I could go?

-Well, I´m afraid I don´t but if I ever hear from somebody who needs workers I will tell you

-Thank you

-Izzie, I think you should leave now

-Right now? Why?

-This place is dangerous after half past nine; I don't want you to get into trouble

-Ok, Murakami-san, I´m leaving now, thanks for everything, bye.

I picked up my things and left the restaurant. After a few steps I heard some noises coming from the restaurant. I know I should go home but…I went in the direction of the restaurant and when I got there, there was a gang of boys threatening Murakami-san. In that moment I knew I wouldn't last one day without having a fight. I got inside the restaurant and said

-Leave him alone or you´ll suffer the consequences

-Oh, what do we have here? A little toddler, do you want us to lead you to the kindergarten?

-Maybe I am the one who has to lead you to hospital

As they realize I won´t leave the place the fight starts. They're a lot but I think I have punches for everyone…well, I haven't, I was wrong; I'm starting to get tired…

But suddenly, when I am almost falling tired they came. The group of kung fu lizards I saw yesterday. They started to kick and hit the whole gang and saved Murakami and I. when I saw them yesterday I thought they were a group of freaks who had come out of a costume festival, but they were like…superheroes, I could say. Their costumes were amazing! They seemed real. One of them, the one with swords helped me get up

-Thank you for saving us-. I said to him

-Oh, never mind, I am sure you would have been able to handle it.-He smiles

-I think I saw you yesterday, didn't I?

-Well, that is possible, were you that girl who was fighting the Kraang?

-That is possible too. Nice to meet you, I am Izzie- I shake their hands

-Nice to meet you too Izzie. These are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and I am Leonardo

-Your costumes are great! You look like real kung fu lizards

-These are not costumes, and we are Ninja Turtles…

**Please Review if you like this story. Thank you**


	3. Meeting pt2

**3-Meeting pt. 2**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_I was ten when he arrived. I was having dinner with my family when a tall man entered our house_

_-Skouras, what are you doing here? Is there any problem?-. Said my Dad_

_-We have to talk about your daughter, Ricardo._

_In that moment I arrived in the scene_

_-Oh, Izzie, I'm a close friend of your father, remember? Skouras_

_-Yes, you are the one which had strange guns inside the freezer_

_-Yeah, that's right_

_-You never let me touch any of those guns…_

_-If I let you your father would have killed me or you would have destructed my whole house…_

_-Yes, that makes sense. How are you Skouras, why have you come here today? Are we having a party? Can I wear my blue dress?_

_-No, darling, we are not having a party-. Said my Mum and hugged me_

_-We are here to talk about you-. Said Skouras_

_-If there is something to do with a firecracker and a goat I have nothing to do with it, I swear_

_-No, no, no, Izzie we are not going to talk about this-. Said Skouras_

_-Anyway, what did you do with those firecrackers and that goat, little lady?-. Asked my Mum_

_-That doesn't matter right now, Rebecca. I am afraid to tell you that your little girl has a special gift_

_-I wish this day would never arrive-. Said my Dad_

_- Ricardo, Rebecca, as both of you, Izzie has been selected to join us in the Universal Security Agency Against Crime (often known as USAAC)_

_-But, now? She is so young; Ricardo and I went there when we were like 20_

_-She has got the enough ability and faculty to go there now, and the Supreme President has seen her acting…guys, she is different, she can change the History…_

…

* * *

**NOWADAYS **

…-These are not costumes, we are Ninja Turtles

At first I didn´t believe that. But as I saw their faces I knew they were telling the truth

-Oh, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…I didn't see your shells and… I don't know much about martial arts so…I got confused-. I tried to cover my mistake

-So…aren't you going to run, yell, and call the police..?

-No, I think the gang that tried to attack us is too far away for the police to get them.

-We don't mean that-. Said the one with the purple bandana (I think his name was Donatello)

-So, what do you mean, then?

-Are you blind or something?!-. Said the one with the red bandana (his name was Raphael or something), he seemed a little stressed

-No, I don't think so (I hope Mr. Murakami doesn't get offended about that)

-So…don't we scare you?-. Said the one in orange with freckles (was his name Michelangelo?)

-Ohh, no, absolutely not. Why would I be scared?

-Well, I mean, we are not human, we are mutants. I bet you've never seen a mutant in your life

-Hold on. Mutants?-. In that moment my mum calls me again

_- Isabel Margarita Juana Cecilia Del Rocío, WHERE ARE YOU?!_

-Oh, Mum, I'm…here in the…subway…I'm arriving home in…eehm…20 minutes.

-_You better be here in 20 minutes if you don't want me to send you back to Spain, have I been clear?_

_-_Clear as water, Mum, Bye bye…Sorry guys, I have to leave now or I will be sent back again to Spain-. I got outside the restaurant before they could even say ``Bye´´

I run home quickly as a whip and arrive home. When I get inside my house my mum is there. Please, don't ask me where I was, please, please, please…

-Izzie, how was the experience of going to Central Park?

-Great Mum, one day we should go together, all the family, you know

-I hope we can go this weekend; it would be nice before weather becomes rainy and cloudy

-Yes, it is wonderful; I could spend there a whole day

-Like today, eh? It really must be fantastic being there

-That's right, Mum, like today…

-Yes, definitely we MUST go there, your brethren will enjoy that. Now go to bed, you must be really tired, darling. Good night, tomorrow you can go again there

-No, I think tomorrow I will sleep till lunch time and in the afternoon I will go

Then I go to sleep. This is very strange. Mutants here, in the Earth. How? In the Earth we haven't got enough radioactive substances unless…wait a minute…the Kraang, they must be involved in this

* * *

**Please, follow and review. I really hope you like this chapter**


	4. Nobody lets me rest!

**4-Nobody lets me rest!**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_-Skouras, you have to understand that Izzie is so young and we don't want to let her go there-. Says Dad_

_-I know that, Ricardo, you aren't obliged to make her join us right now, because she is still under age; I am just saying that if she joined the USAAC we would solve lots of different and impossible problems._

_-What do you mean?-. Asks Mum_

_-We have realized that her brain doesn't act normally…_

_-Does that mean I am stupid?-. I asked worried_

_-No, Izzie; conversely it means your brain is in harmony with the Universe. Just a few people discover they are and live unnoticed. You are lucky to have been noticed, and not just me, but the whole Universe would thank you if you could use your qualities to keep the peace in it._

_-So, what do I have to do?-I asked_

_-Well…_

_-We still don't know if you are going with Skouras, darling; that would ruin your childhood_

_-Well, I have to leave now; you have 24 hours to decide. Please, think of what would be best for everyone_

_-We´ll consider it, Skouras, good bye_

_That night no one in the house could sleep…_

* * *

**NOWADAYS**

When I wake up, there is nobody at home. I look at my mobile phone and see a message from my mum:

_``I didn't want to wake you up. Your father and I are going with your brethren to the Natural History Museum, we´ll be at home at night, so today you can rest. Text me when you see this message. Mum´´_

Today I can do whatever I want. Great! I can spend the whole day watching TV and eating pizza. I text my Mum:

_``Hi Mum, I don't think I will go outside today, but if I do I will let you know. Thank you for letting me sleep more. Izzie´´_

I sit on the couch and start watching Space Heroes. It has been my favorite TV series since…since…since I was ten and Skouras came. This series makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. Later on you will understand why

I have found the perfect posture when suddenly the bell rings. Well, it can be the man who is supposed to deliver my pizzas but…I called the pizza restaurant just two minutes ago…Wow, in America people are so quick. I go open the door when…

-Hi, Izzie, I am sorry to not calling you before coming but I forgot-. April was there and she got inside my house as she was someone of my family

-Hey, April, how are you? What are you doing here?... How did you find my address?

-I am fine thank you, we have to talk right now…hold on, are you watching Space Heroes? Leo loves that series…!

-Ok, let's talk but first tell me how you got my address

-Well, Donnie tuned your cell phone and found its location

-I see Donnie uses very well his brain…

-Yes, he does, but now let's meet at Murakami´s. Then we will talk

-Ok…

We walked silently to Murakami´s. I hate silence…

-April, the thing you have to tell me…is it something bad?

-Absolutely…I don't know

We arrived at Murakami´s. Inside there was Mr. Murakami

-Oh, finally you are here Izzie, we have to talk

-Ok, tell me

-It was a noble thing you did yesterday. Thank you

-You're welcome Mr. Murakami, I did what I could but you were only saved because of the turtles

-That is not true; at the beginning I was alone here and when you heard I was in danger you came to help me, I am very grateful of that

-Never mind, Mr. Murakami.

-And that is why I want you to work in me. I was looking for someone who to trust and you've shown me you are that person.

-Really? Are you serious? That would be fantastic. Thank you Mr. Murakami!

-You're welcome, at the beginning you will work as a waitress but after a few weeks (or months) I will let you cook too. You can start working next week, when schools begin, working from 7pm to 9pm, right?

-Perfect, thank you thank you thank you!-. I start jumping for joy

-You're welcome, Izzie, you can leave now

I leave with April. She is always saying ``Congratulations!´´ and I am all the time smiling

I arrive home and April goes away to her house.

Now I can really rest; I sit on the couch, turn on the TV and start watching Space Heroes. When I have just found the perfect posture…my cell rings

Oh, not again please. Unidentified number. I answer anyway

-Hello?

-Izzie? Is that you?

-Yes, who are you?

-It´s me, Donnie

-Hey Donnie, are you Ok?

-Yes, well, Leo wants to meet you at 10 Pm, I will send you the address where you have to go

-Ok, I will be there, and Donnie…

-Yes?

-Don't ever track my cell again

-Oh, Ok, I won't. Bye!

Immediately I receive a text message: `` Hi, Izzie, it´s Donnie, you have to go here´´ and sends me a photo of a map. Why does Leo want to meet with me? It is maybe something urgent. Well, I will go anyway

* * *

**Maybe you are thinking of ``Where is the romance?´´. Well, it will appear later on in other chapters. Now it is more adventure than romance, I really am sorry if you don't like it but I just mean that she can't fall in love and start dating him after knowing him for three days, you know?**

**I know this chapter hasn't been really interesting, I'm sorry, but first I want you to meet Izzie more.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review **


	5. Cells and Letters

**5-Cells and Letters**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_My parents wake me up that morning_

_-We need to talk-. Dad says. I hope he doesn't want to talk about the firecrackers and that goat_

_-Izzie, for the first time in your life you are going to make a really hard says_

_-Does it have something to do with what Skouras said yesterday?-. I ask_

_-Yes, darling. First we want to tell you something. All your life we have been telling you that aliens and monsters don't exist, but…_

_-The real thing is that they exist-.I say_

_-Yes, Izzie_

_-Are aliens bad?-. I ask_

_-Not all of them. For example Skouras is one of them, but he wears a man´s body when he is on Earth_

_-How does he do that?-. I ask_

_-That is not the point now, Izzie, you will learn how to do that too_

_-So, what's the point?-. I am starting to get nervous_

_-When your Mum, I and Skouras were young, we were chosen to take part in an agency that protects the Universe. Now Skouras wants you to work there too. _

_-Will I have to fight against bad aliens and monsters? That scares me_

_-No, darling, they want to use your intelligence, you won't fight until you think you are able to fight_

_-How long will I be there?_

_-We don't know, we aren't able to decide, but the better you work the sooner you can come home again_

_-I don't know if I can_

_-If Skouras and the whole agency feel you can, that is because you can. So, what do you say, Izzie? Will you save the Universe?_

…

* * *

**NOWADAYS**

I follow the map until I get to the middle of a street. There is nobody there

-Leo? Are you there?

Nobody answered. Feel something in my shoe. It is a piece of paper. I get it and read it

_``I´m Leo, I hope this message gets to you. It is too soon for me to go outside; I can't be seen so…throw yourself down the manhole´´_

He must be kidding or something, I can´t do that. It´s super unhygienic and I am wearing my favorite boots. I look under my feet; there is the manhole. I take out the cover and look inside. Everything is black

-Hello?Ehh Leo?-. My voice echoes in the darkness

-Shh, I'm here, jump

-I can't, this is so deep. Isn't there any ladder or something?

-No, there isn't, just jump, I promise you won't get hurt. Do you trust me?

-I guess

-If you get hurt I will let you punch me

-I hope that won´t be necessary

I count low ``1…2…3´´ and jump. Luckily he got me in his arms.

-I guess you won´t have the chance of punching me today-. He says smiling

-Yeah, that is true-. I stand on the floor-. Donnie said to me you wanted to talk

-Yes, I do, eeem, you have to keep our secret

-Oh, what a pitty, I have already told it to the whole country and you are always on the News

-Really?!-. He starts getting nervous

-Of course not, your secret is safe with me

-Ufff, goodness, you scared me

-I have noticed that, hahaha.

-Hey, don't laugh at me

-I am not laughing at you; I am laughing because you don't get the sarcasm

-Raph and Mickey know more about sarcasm than me.

-Yeah, don't mind. I am very deluded too sometimes

-Really? You don't look a deluded person

-Thank you...so…is that everything?

-No, no, no…it is just that I wanted to tell you…you fight really well, what is you fighting style?

-Well, Izzie´s style, and thank you

-You´re welcome

-Is that everything?

-No no no, not yet. Do you fight against the Kraang too?

-Well…- Come on, Izzie, think of something, come on, fast, fast- I fight against everybody who wants to injure me

-Oh, I know what you mean…

-Is that everything, Leo?-. I don't want him to ask me anymore or he will discover my secret

-Yes, but first I want to give you something. I have heard that now you work for Murakami so…Here you are

He gives me a green cell phone and an envelope

-Oh, thank you Leo

-It´s a present from my brothers, April and me. Read what is inside the envelope when you get home, ok?

-Ok, Leo, I will do that, thank you

He looks at me with his deep blue beautiful eyes

-Thank you too-. He answers

I walk through a long passage and then see some ladders and light (it would have been better if he and I met there, with ladders and more light) and get out of the sewer. Then I go home. When I get there my family hasn't arrived yet so I put on my pajama and read the letter. There are different colors and types of letter

_`` Hi, Izzie, Congrats again! I loved the boots you wore today ^.^: April´´_

_``Izzie, you ROCK! Raph´´_

_``Izzie, sorry for tracking your phone without permission. You´re even cooler than Galileo Galilei: Donnie´_

_``Izzie, you´re the best. Thank you for saving Murakami and his pizza, booyakasha :D Mikey´´_

_``Izzie, you are the best thing of Spain, even better than flamenco dancers and bullfighters =·) Leo´´_

Wow, nobody had ever done this to me. I thought I wouldn't make friends easily (I am quite…different) but, well, they have written me a lovely letter and they have given a personalized cell phone with their numbers on it. I send a text message to all of them saying thank you.

My first three days here and I have already got friends

Gosh, New York is awesome!

* * *

**The next chapter will be mostly about what happened when Izzie was 10. A part of the next chapter will be about her first day at the Roosevelt High School. Let's see if she continues thinking that life in New York is perfect**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review. Maybe some of your ideas could be included in the story**


	6. 1st day in High School

**6-1st Day in High School**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

…

_-I don't know if I can_

_-If Skouras and the whole agency feel you can, that is because you can. So, what do you say, Izzie? Will you save the Universe?_

_-I will, from now on, I will do anything to save the Universe_

_My parents hug me_

_When Skouras arrives at night, he asks me_

_-So, will you come with me?_

_-I will_

_-Skouras, keep her safe, don't let anything bad happen to her-. My Mum says_

_-Don't worry; she will be alright with me_

_I hug my parents and my little brother and my sisters. We all start to cry. Then Skouras leads me to his spaceship. When we are taking off my brother shouts_

_-Bring us a souvenir from the space, Izzie!_

_-Ok, I will!-. As I say that, I wave my hands saying goodbye and go inside the spaceship._

_There is Skouras, pressing a button in his armlet. Suddenly he turns into a tall, slender, green and bald alien with four hands. I guess that armlet does anything to do with his transformation into human or alien_

_-You can sit there-. He says.-Fasten your seatbelt, we are starting to go faster than the light in a few minutes_

_-Faster than the light? That is impossible; nothing is faster than the light_

_-A lot of spaceships go faster than the light. If they couldn't we would spend it this ship our whole lives without reaching our destination on time._

_-Yes, the Universe is so big…_

_-It is…Keahi! Come here! We are leaving!...he is my nephew; I think you will become good friends_

_Then from the back of the ship appears an alien just like his uncle but shorter. He comes and waves one of his four hands_

_-Hi, I am Skouras ´nephew, Keahi, nice to meet you_

_-I am Izzie, nice to meet you too_

_-Wow, you are so strange, you have got hair, your skin is white, you're really short and you only have got two arms! How can you live with just two arms?!_

_-Keahi, stop it, don't be rude to her-. Says his uncle_

_-No, it is ok, Skouras. Keahi, I am like this because I am adapted to my planet-. I answer _

_-Oh, that makes sense, how is your planet?_

_-Well, it is like that…- I point to the window. We go closer to it and see the whole Earth. Its seas, its forests, its deserts, its poles…it is so beautiful_

_-Wow, your planet is so beautiful-. He says astonished_

_-Yes, it is wonderful…-I answer_

_-Say goodbye to the Earth, Izzie, - Says Skouras- we are leaving in 10…9…_

_I say goodbye to my dear planet and to my family, somewhere in that greenish country called Spain. I sit in my seat, fasten my belt and start to cry silently_

_-8…7…6…_

_-This will be cool-. Says Keahi and raises his arms_

_-5…4…3…2…1…_

_This is the point of no return_

_-0…_

_I feel like my stomach is getting out of my body and all the stars we see through the window stretch and move quickly. I can´t think right now. After a few seconds the spaceship goes slower and slower and suddenly in front of us appears an enormous, shiny and silver floating station_

_-Izzie, Keahi, welcome to the official USAAC headquarters. You will live here for the next few months_

_-Wow, so awesome. - Says Keahi_

_-What do you think of it Izzie-. Skouras asks_

_-Hey, are you crying?-. Keahi asks_

_-No, I am not; it is just because of the…speed of the spaceship-. I answer wiping my tears._

_-Now, you will meet our president and then I will show you your rooms_

…

* * *

**NOWADAYS**

I wake up in the morning. Today it will be my first day at the Roosevelt High School. I hope everyone is as nice as April and the turtles. My Mum takes my brethren to school and then takes me to my high school. When I arrive there I am really nervous

-Don't be scared, darling, it will be Ok; the first day is always hard

-Thank you mum-. I hug her and o outside the car. I get inside the building and everything I can see is people running across the corridors making noises. Then a lady with glasses and a booklet asks me:

-Are you Isabel, the Spanish one?

-Yes I am

-Oh follow me, this will be your timetable this year and this is your locker, here is your code- She walks and talks too fast- The first classroom in which you have to go is right there. Have fun, I hope you enjoy this High School

I walk in the direction of the class and open the door. Inside the classroom there is an old and fatty teacher

-Oh, there you are. Guys, I want you to greet your new classmate, Izzie, she comes from Spain.- The teacher says

-Hi, Izzie.- Says everyone in the class

-Izzie!-. Screams a familiar voice. Suddenly I see her standing up. It is April- Come and sit with me

-Oh, that is nice. Miss O'Neil, you now have to help Isabel and show her the whole high school, Ok?-. Says the teacher

-Ok, that will be perfect-. She answers and I sit next to her

-I know you are tired because of two months of vacation. And I am sorry but now we are having a test to see what the level of the class is. Izzie, you don't have to do it-. Says the teacher

-I will do it, now I am part of this class and I will do it as everyone-. I answer

He gives us the test and I answer the questions. It has been easy. I raise up my hand

-Have you finished? You have done the test in five minutes

-Yes, I have

Everyone in the class is whispering saying that I have done it so bad that I only lasted 5 minutes. The teacher puts o his glasses, gets a red pen and starts reading my test. He takes off his glasses and says to me

-You had the whole hour to do this test. It is a difficult and long test. There were a hundred questions…and you had it perfect

* * *

**As you can see, Izzie is more intelligent than her whole class, and that outstands. Will that be a reason of admiring her or hating her?**

**Don't worry; I will just do two or three chapters about her and the high school. Then I will concentrate on the Turtles.**

**I hope you are starting to find a relation between her and the Kraang**

**Please, Follow, Favorite and Review. And if you want to tell me some ideas, they will be welcome**


	7. Meeting Ms Campbell

**7-Meeting Ms. Campbell**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_Skouras leads us through a large corridor until we arrive at a huge black door. Skouras opens it and I see a long silver table with some elegant aliens sitting at it. There is a tall alien presiding over the table. He seems more important than the others, so I guess he is our president. I think our arrival has interrupted their conversation_

_-There they are, Izzie and Keahi; that is wonderful, Skouras, good president says- Come here, don't be shy. Ladies and gentlemen these are Izzie and Keahi, the mind and the warrior that will change the Universe. Thank you two, we are really lucky to have you here and we all want to thank you-. All present bows before us. So it seems like I am really special if even the president bows at me._

_Then Skouras leads us to our room. Inside of it there is a bunk, I know what Keahi is about to say…_

_-I sleep in the one on the top!-. Yes, he said it_

_There is also a wardrobe for each of us with new clothes, a huge computer and…nothing else. I guess that we will be adding things tour room as time passes. All the new clothes are similar: black with stripes. _

_-Keahi, why are you here? The president says that we are the mind and the warrior that will change the Universe. I don't know how to fight so…_

_-I am the warrior, Izzie, I have training all my life to become like my uncle and I have got to his level even younger than him. _

_-Are you doing this because of your uncle?_

_-Well, I guess, if I hadn't known my uncle I wouldn't be here right now. And why are YOU here?_

_-I don't know. But if you are the warrior, I will be the mind that will help them…_

_-Oh it would be cool if they took your brain off and study it-. He says trying to scare me_

_-If that was true, I wouldn't be here: they would have only brought my brain_

_-I was just joking, you will have to learn to be more sarcastic, you know?_

_I don't answer. Maybe I have to relax more, like him. But I think that now I must be responsible or something. Then, Skouras arrives_

_-Guys, put on your new clothes and come with me_

_I go to the bathroom and put on a black suit, which looks like the surfers´ wetsuits and join Skouras and Keahi. We run through the corridors and arrive to a white door. When we get inside there are lots of TVs, computers, cameras, robots and aliens working. Then an alien comes next to us and says_

_-Oh, you must be Keahi and Izzie, it is a pleasure working with you, and I will explain to you how will be your work from now on. Our Universe is divided in 5 dimensions:_

_Dimension A: It is us, the planets which are part of the USAAC. It is the biggest dimension_

_Dimension B: This dimension contains all the planets that are not part of the USAAC because they don't want us to help them_

_Dimension C: it contains all the planets that don't belong to the USAAC because they have other agencies to help them_

_Dimension K: The prison dimension, to all the criminals who attack the USAAC, other agencies or planets_

_Dimension X: The unknown dimension. Here are planets and species which no one knows._

_-And we are going to work in…-.I say_

_-The Dimension X. Izzie your job is concentrate in chemicals, species, anatomy, gases, and substances that are in this dimension. And Keahi, your job is to protect her in case of danger._

_-Are we going to specialize in just one planet or in the whole dimension?_

_-We have assigned you to work in the planet known as Kraang._

…

* * *

**NOWADAYS **

Everyone seems surprise because of my test result. April is always asking me how I did that and I don't know the answer. While we are talking in the corridor, our teacher comes and says to me

-Izzie, can you come with me for a while?

-Of course, what's going on?-.I say

-Just come with me-. I go with him. When there is nobody else in the corridor he says to me-. Izzie, this high school is works with a scientific corporation, the TCRI, and one of its members wants to talk to you

I continue walking, I don't think this is a good idea, but I will go anyway. After walking for a few minutes we get to a room where is a lady dressed in brown

-Ms. Campbell, here she is-. My teacher says

-Excellent, I want to talk to Izzie face to face; you can leave now and let us talk face to face by leaving now, excellent-. She answers.

The teacher goes away. Now we are alone here. They have found me. She locks the door. I start to sweat. My heart goes fast. I don't know how I can escape right now. Suddenly she sticks a syringe in my neck. I try to move but I can't. everything becomes black and I fall asleep

* * *

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review, i hope you liked this chapter**


	8. Black Syringes

**8-Black Syringes**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

-Kraang? Why is that planet called Kraang?-. I ask

-Because its inhabitants are called between them Kraang-. She answers

-And…when do we start?-. Keahi asks

-Today at night, Skouras will leave you there. What you have to do today is just examine its rocks, its atmosphere, its flora and, if any, water. Do not have any contact with the Kraang, we will leave that for another says slowly-. Skouras will give you in the spaceship everything you need to complete your mission. You can leave now…

We are about to leave when she says

-And thank you for working with us. Maybe this investigation could change everything.

We head down and go away. At lunch time lots of aliens come, shake our hands and thank us. Then, suddenly an alien with grumpy face comes next to us and says

-The USAAC must be really desperate to hire babies. It is a shame that a great soldier like me has to work with scum like you…

Suddenly Skouras appears

-Who are you calling scum, Scroop?-. He says threatening. Then Scroop goes away-Don't worry, your parents and I hate him too…well, not only us…everyone hates him.

-I don't understand why…- I say sarcastically

At night we go with Skouras to the spaceship. Inside of there are lots of weapons and technological equipment. We take of fast and go through space until we see a big wormhole

-Take this plastic bags, this might be a little says

When we cross the wormhole we stretch like spaghetti and start going really fast. It seems like we are falling down. Keahi vomits next to me inside his plastic bag. That was gross. Finally, we see a brown planet with a green atmosphere. There it is the planet Kraang. Skouras gives us masks to be able to breathe and weapons. He can't come with us. He has to wait inside the spaceship.

We put our feet on the floor. The gravity here is different so I feel heavier. We start walking to the north because my scanner shows me there is some activity there. I am pretty scared but I try to cover it. On our way we can see strange species of plants and animals but we don't see any Kraang. I take lots of photos. When we get there all I can see is a green and shiny lake (it looks like jello). I take a little sample inside a container.

-Ok, I think this is enough, let's go with your uncle-. When we turn back a pink brain with yellow eyes and tentacles hits us in the head…

**NOWADAYS**

When I wake up I am strapped to a stretcher and I can´t move. Over my head I can see is Prime Kraang

-Wakey, wakey, Izzie…I found you, you couldn't hide forever…

-What to you want?- I ask trying to escape

-I want the same thing I wanted 5 years ago…

-I won't give it to you; you know that, even if you torture me

-Mmmm, let's see that. And even if the torture does not work, if you don't talk now I will destroy your dear planet

-The USAAC won't let you do that. They will stop you

-The USAAC doesn't know I am here. Even you didn't know we were here

-I can warn them whenever I want

-No, you can't, you can't even move…Oh, I am getting bored so…Are you going to talk?

I do not answer

-Oh, you have chosen to make me have fun, thank you…Kraang! Bring the crusher, lets´s see how long do your bones bear.

I am ready to experiment an agony storm when suddenly I hear

-Or let´s see how long you last being punched by us-. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are there. They fight against him. Leo comes and helps me to stand up. When we are all together we run to the exit of the building but when I am about to go outside a Kraang shoots me a syringe with a black liquid inside of it. I feel like my bones and my muscles are melting and I can't move. I fall down but Leo picks me up and runs. We get to a dark place. All I can see is spots of different colors and I hear strange noises

-Izzie, stay alive, please, stay alive-. Leo shouts

I want to say to him I am alive, but I can't. Then everything is black and silent. I guess the black liquid of the syringe is starting to make its effect…

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter; I hope you liked it.**

**Please favorite, follow and review**


	9. Keahi in NY

**V, I am glad you like this story, thank you so much for your review. Best wishes for you too**

* * *

**9-Keahi in NY**

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_When we get up we are surrounded by pink brains_

_-Keahi, wake up, wake up-. I shake his body and he wakes up. When he opens his eyes he jumps in fright._

_-If you want to touch her, first you have to fight against me-. He says _

_Then a low voice behind us says_

_-We don't want to hurt you, we just thought that you could be intruders wanting to steal our sources of energy-The voice who said that came from the biggest pink brain I had seen in my entire life_

_-We don't want your sources of energy. I am Izzie and he is Keahi. We are here to investigate your planet_

_-Oh, researchers, for whom do you work? Why are you interested in our planet?_

_-We work for the USAAC, and the reason of why we are here is that your planet is unknown for us and we just want to study it, can we?-. Keahi says_

_-Mmmm, yes…you can… says the big pink brain mysteriously-You can leave now, study our planet but guys…How did you get here?_

_Keahi is about to say something but I say _

_-It is none of your business-. And we leave. I am following the scanner which says where Skouras´ spaceship is when Keahi asks me_

_-Why have you said that? You have made him angry. He could have done something dangerous to us_

_-We weren't supposed to talk to them and he was asking too much. I didn't like the way he acted, it is strange, he was plotting something bad, I feel it._

_-Ok, I what you say is true, we have to take everything we collected to the USAAC and tell them that the planet Kraang is dangerous_

_-No way, we are going to come here every day until we discover what he is planning-. I answer_

_-Mmm, I like that idea…_

* * *

**NOWADAYS ****(LEO)**

Izzie has been sleeping for three days and she doesn't wake up. I am starting to worry. Donnie is working on it. He is trying to find how he can wake her up by studying her blood, which now is black. I am holding her hand, which is very cold. She is so pallid and her lips are purple.

Now it is different. A few days ago every time I saw her my heart gave a beat and I could barely move and every time I had to leave her I felt so lonely. And now, just now that I have her in front of me, I could tell her what I feel for her, but she can´t hear me

Donnie comes

-Leo I have got the results

I stand up

-The black liquid in her blood is extremely dangerous. It affects some parts of the brain: it turns off the parts related to the body activity but the parts related to the dreams, memory and thought are overactive. While I try to find the cure she may scream or move because of nightmares or bad memories. When she does that all you can do is wait until she stops because if you touch her while she is having an attack…you can cause her death

-So I just can touch her when she seems calmed.-I ask

-Exactly, now I am going to keep analyzing her blood in order to find a cure. - Donnie says

-Thank you, Donnie. – I look at her again…wait a minute, there is something inside her hand. I get closer, I open her hand and I see a kind of silver and blue cell phone. I take it. I press a button and suddenly some letters appear saying:

_**USAAC, agent A32, Isabel (Izzie)**_

_**Age: 15 **_

_**Occupation: Researcher & Soldier**_

_**Destination: Planet Kraang, Dimension X**_

_**Partners: Keahi (agent A33), Vedette (agent A34)**_

_**Leader: in 2009 Skouras (Agent A10), since 2010 Izzie (Agent A32)**_

What does that mean? Isn't Izzie just a normal teenager? Here it says she has something to do with the Kraang. What is the USAAC? Who are Keahi, Vedette and Skouras? Is that why the Kraang wanted her to talk? This is so strange

Suddenly the phone starts to vibrate. Incoming call from Keahi. I answer

-Hello? Keahi? - I ask

-Izzie? Is that you? Your voice has changed. Have you got a sore throat or something?

-No, I am Leo.

-Leo? Have you changed your name? I prefer Izzie to Leo…

-Keahi, listen, I am NOT Izzie, I am Leo, a friend of her. Look, she is not feeling Ok, a Kraang threw her a black syringe and now she is not moving

-Wait a minute…Kraang? There? In New York? I am coming.

He drops the call. Wow, Izzie seems so intelligent but she has such an idiot friend.

I look at Izzie again. I don't know why somebody so fragile and quiet can be a problem for the Kraang, and I don't know how something as small as her can hide such a big secret.

A few moments later we hear something strange. I tell Raph to go and see what that is. When he comes back I feel like my body is frozen. There is a normal girl with him but there is …a tall, slender and green alien with four arms too.

-You must be Leo, nice to meet you. We are Vedette and Keahi. Thanks for calling us. Where is Izzie?

Oh gosh! The green alien talks! And he is Keahi!

-Sh…she i…is right there.-I answer pointing to her. He gets close to her and examines her. After a few seconds later he injects a syringe with a transparent liquid inside of it in her neck

-Yeah, she will be Ok…in a few days maybe…she is strong, even if she says she is not. Oh Izzie, Izzie, Izzie…say nothing if you are happy of seeing me

She (logically) says nothing

-Yes, she is happy of seeing me and Vedette again.

Then, the girl named Vedette and Keahi hug Izzie´s body. They are nuts, I think.

I don't like Keahi, his way of acting is so strange. Was he a close friend of Izzie? Was he more than that? He feels something for her, I know it but…does she feel the same for him?

Suddenly Izzie starts having spasms, screaming and crying…

-She is having her first attack…

* * *

**This chapter was a little hard to write but I hope you liked it.**

**You see Leo is jealous of Keahi and…who is Vedette? What will happen to Izzie after her attack? Does Keahi really love her? We will discover it later on**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review**


	10. Awakening

**24601 Thank you so much for the review. I am really glad you like how the story is going. First I thought it wouldn't be interesting but thanks to you I know I am doing it well. I hope I continue make you interested in the story**

**And thank you too Christine. It makes me happy that you think this story is good. I agree with you, the part in which we are is really interesting. I hope I keep going this way. Thank you so much**

**10 **

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_The days after our first visit to the Kraang planet I had to study everything we found. The most interesting thing I am studying is that green shiny liquid we found in that lake. It has a high level of radiation and if you apply that liquid on anything it mutates. It can be something useful maybe if there is someone too weak or sick it can cure them. But I don't think those Kraang want to use it for that. _

_While I am working here Keahi and Skouras are doing nothing. They spend the whole day watching Space Heroes and eating pizza. That is not fair. When I finish working I go to our room. They are there, in the sofa watching Space Heroes and there are pizza boxes everywhere in the floor_

_-Hello, lazy. Today I am not going to clean this mess, Ok?-.I say_

_-Ok, we will clean it later. Sit with us, Izzie. Captain Ryan is about to save the Ungabnoth planet-. Skouras says_

_-Where were you? We were waiting for you to watch the last episode-. Keahi asks_

_-Well I guess I was too busy DOING MY JOB-. I answer sarcastically_

_-Hey, don't look at me, my only responsibility is to keep you safe and I don't think a microscope while attack you in the lab. -Keahi answers_

_-But she is true; if you continue like this you will become fat and slow. Izzie, Keahi, I think it´s time to you to go back to the Kraang planet and this time you can contact its inhabitants, but be says._

_We go back to the spaceship and go to the Dimension X (we don't feel dizzy anymore when we go through the wormhole) and land I the planet known as Kraang._

_-What do we do now?-. Keahi asks_

_-We will visit again our dear Kraang Prime. We will get his trust and discover what he is planning-. I answer- and we will stop him._

_We walk till we get to the place we were brought the first time we came here. There is a lot of noise coming from the inside. When I open the door I see something really disturbing._

_There is a girl; she looks my age, surrounded by the Kraang. She is dirty with mud and blood and she looks scared._

_-Hey, what´s going on here?!-. I ask. Then Kraang Prime looks at me and says_

_-Oh, researchers, how is your investigation? You're welcome to sit with us and watch her sentence_

_-What has she done, exactly?-. I ask_

_-Being kidnapped by us…I mean… doesn't know what to say_

_-Oh that is such a…terrible crime…eeem…let me…punish her…I have better technology to…you know…kill people-. I try to lie_

_-Yeah, that would be sooo nice. You can leave, thank you and…will you ever tell me how you get here?-. He says_

_-It is still none of your business-. I smile, bow before him and leave with Keahi and that girl._

_We walk through the planet in the direction of the spaceship. The girl we have rescued is crying_

_-Ehm…Are you Ok? Why are you crying?-. I ask her_

_-I am scared. Are you going to hurt me?-. She asks me with eyes full of tears_

_-Do I seriously look like I am going through life killing people?-. I ask_

_-Well…sometimes…- Keahi says and the girl starts to laugh_

_-That is not true…I only yelled at you when you put a pizza inside my bed. It messed my lovely hair…but that is not the point, we are here to save you. We will lead you to somewhere you can live without worrying about those stupid pinky brains_

_-Thank you so much-. She hugs us_

_-So…what is your name?-. I ask her_

_-I am Vedette, and I can tell you everything about the Kraang and help you to destroy them_

…

_**NOWADAYS (LEO)**_

Izzie is having her first attack. I don't want to look but I have to be by her side, even I cannot touch her. Keahi starts laughing and takes a camera

-Wait, are you going to record her?!-. I ask him. What kind of friend records you having an attack?

-Yes, it will be funny. Vettie and I have already had this king of attacks and she recorded us. Now we will draw. Wait, there something wrong with her…

She starts coughing and coughing noisily and after a few seconds she sits up, opens her eyes and says

-No way, I will not end my reputation like this, sorry

-IZZIE!-. Vedette and Keahi hug her

-Guys! It is good to see you again. But, hold on…Keahi…is that…a camera?-. She asks

-Well, maybe I wanted to record your first attack and add it to our best memories, eh?-. He says

-You silly freak. I would kill you if I didn't feel tired-. She says patiently- Vettie, wow, how are you? You are still taller than me, that is not fair…

-I am joyful to see you again, Izzie!-. Vedette says

-And it is not difficult to be taller than you…-Keahi says laughing

-Well, the best things come in small packages!-. Vedette says and they three hug

It seems like me and my brothers don't exist but…

-Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, thank you so much for saving me! I owe you everything!-. She hugs us and kisses me in my cheek (I hope I am not blushing)

-Ok, for celebrate it I will go to Murakami´s and I will bring you some food, Ok? Wait for me!-. She says and leaves

After a few minutes we start talking together. Raph is talking to Vedette all the time. I am looking at them when Keahi appears next to me and says

-Yes, I think they suit together

-Yes, maybe…-I answer

-They are like Izzie and me, so don't try anything because she is mine. Did you understand, Loser-nardo?

**Well, as you see Keahi really loves Izzie and he is trying to enrage Leo**

**A new character has appeared, Vedette, and she seems to get along with Raph**

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review**


	11. Do I have any fans?

**Thebronzedog**** thank you so much for the favorite and for following the story. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review too, I agree with you, Leo is meant for Izzie, but don't worry, everything will be fixed **

* * *

**11-Do I have any fans?**

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_When we get to the spaceship Skouras looks at us surprised (there is another girl with us)_

_-Skouras, we will explain you in a minute what´s going on but first take off, I want to get out of this place-. I say_

_-Yes, ma´am-. He says still surprised and then we take off and leave that horrible planet_

_-So, are you going to tell me what is going on? - Skouras asks_

_-Of course. Skouras, the Kraang are the cruelest and most violent, manipulator and phoniest creatures I have ever known…-I say nervous_

_-Wait, wait, wait, let's relax, Ok? Now, tell me, why are they like that? says Skouras_

_-Skouras, they wanted to kill her for nothing and they pressured us to tell them how he came here. That is why she is here and that is why I want to be the furthest I can from them. - I answer_

_-Ok, I understand it but now…how can we study them? You can study the things you found here such as the green shiny liquid but…How can we study THEM? The Kraang? - He asks_

_-That is the reason I want to help you-. Vedette says- I can tell you everything you want about them, even why they asked you how you got there_

_-Thank you so much Vedette but first I want you to rest, eat something…you know. - Skouras says_

_She thanks us and eats the pizzas that Skouras and Keahi got from my bedroom. I see now that she is so dirty, her clothes are torn and soiled and her hair looks like an ostrich nest_

_-Vedette, why don't you have a shower? Take this and if you have any problem just scream my name. - I give her a towel and the dress I wore the first time I had been in this spaceship, the only piece of clothing I brought from the Earth. After a few minutes she screams my name and I go with her. She is wearing my dress._

_-Wow, Vedette, that dress looks great on you…you…you can keep it.- I say_

_-Really? Thanks you a lot!_

_-You are welcome. Now, let's do something with your hair. - I comb her hair carefully, it hasn't been combed for a long time, I see. When I finish I say:_

_-Holy cow! You look like a princess now! When we get to the USAAC station everybody will think you are the Kraang princess or something_

_-Thank you, Izzie, I had not seen myself like this for a long time…since…since…-Her eyes are red and tears begin to run down her cheeks_

_-We…we don't have to talk about this right now if you want- I say. Then my cell phone vibrates. It is a message from the USAAC telling me that when I get there I have to keep studying the Kraang objects, but not all of them: they are only interested in the green liquid. They send me a photo_

_-W-w-w-wait, that photo…- Vedette says. I show her the photo- That green thing was used by the Kraang to exterminate the people of my planet…_

**NOWADAYS (IZZIE)**

I am so happy that Keahi and Vettie are here. I missed them so much. I hope they stay for long here. They have met my new friends. I hope they get along. I get to Murakami´s and buy some pizzas gyoza. Mr. Murakami says it is good to see me again; I thank him and go outside. I am almost getting to the sewers when…

-Oh, so that is the girl in that they are so interested.- There is a Japanese girl, her hairstyle (and also her makeup) is so weird. Her clothes are strange too

-Sorry but, have we met or something? - I ask

-You don't know me…but I know you…- She says

-Oh so you are some kind of secret admirer or fan of me?- I ask

-Hell no! It is just that I don't understand what you have in special…you look normal…why does Leo care that much about you?

-Mmmmm, let's see….BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE, MAYBE?! I think it is normal to be concerned about someone who could die- I answer

-Yes, I guess but…Leonardo…why him?

-I don't know, I have been sleeping for almost a week, don't ask me, ask him. Look, I don't want to be rude but…my pizzas are getting cold and…that is not cool, you know? They will complain if I bring cold pizzas so… I am leaving

-I want to keep in touch with you, Izzie, write me your phone number and your address in a piece of paper and drop it on the floor

I write in a paper I had inside my handbag and go away quickly

**(KARAI)**

When she goes away I get the piece of paper. Oh, Gosh, that Izzie can be friendly but she is so stupid. I unfold the paper…I have been taken for a ride

``Hell no! I just give my phone number to my fans! Like I gave mine to Leo, eh? PS: lovedyour hairstyle and makeup, they are weird but maybe they can become fashionable someday (^·^) Izzie´´

* * *

**I am sorry for the ones who like the relationship between Leo and Karai but…I just wanted something different. I am sorry if you like her hairstyle and her makeup (blame Izzie, not me). Anyway Karai won´t appear too much I this story**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review**


	12. Karai s Conversation

**Thebronzedog thanks for making me become one of your favorite authors!**

**Thank you Fox Cousins for the reviews. I couldn't stop laughing while writing them, you're so creative. RandomChild I love Love triangles too but if you really thing about it, it´s a love square because Izzie, Leo, Karai and Keahi are involved. Long live love squares! Luckily Izzie didn't discover who loves her. Fafa you have to train and learn how to resist from puppy eyes (I could introduce you someone who would love to treat you. He is an expert in puppy eyes). I agree with you, the love knots are appearing so soon but it´s to make the story faster (no one falls in love for someone knowing him for a week but…if I made it slow I had to write 50 chapters). The title wasn't written like that by purpose, it is just that Izzie thought that Karai wanted to be her fan or secret admirer so…that´s it. I am glad you like the story, thanks for the encouragement to write. You guys are awesome! :D **

* * *

**12-Karai´s Conversation**

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_Vedette had told me that the green liquid was used by the Kraang to destroy__her planet but she doesn't know exactly what it does. She just remembers everyone running and becoming monsters as it the liquid could transform them._

_When we get to the USAAC station I run to the lab with Vedette. I get the green liquid and throw it inside the fishbowl on my table._

_-I am so sorry-. I say to the fish and then they suddenly become monstrous and amorphous fishes but they don't die_

_-Vettie, I see this liquid mutates creatures but it doesn't kill…-I tell her_

_-Yes, that is true, that is what I was going to tell you. Not everyone was killed (and also not all of us had been mutated yet, like me). The Kraang Prime wanted to mutate us and then create an army. Some of us rebelled and then he wanted to kill us, it was time for my execution when you came and saved me_

_-But, why does he want an army? Why does he want to know how we got to his planet? - I ask_

_-He wants to get to every dimension and conquer it…He wants to rule everything_

…

**NOWADAYS (LEO)**

Izzie is taking too long to come here. I am starting to worry. I shouldn't have let her go alone there. I'm so stupid

-Hi guys! I'm sorry but a lorry has run over the pizzas-. She is there, finally

-What? No, please, don't tell me that. WHY? WHY?!- Mikey starts to cry and to yell

-Just kidding, they are here, but maybe they are pretty cold- She says and then she gives Mikey the pizzas and comes with me – Hi Leo, can we speak for a minute?

-Y-y-yes, sure, what´s it? - I ask

-Tell your girlfriend to stay away from me; she is completely mad at me. I think she is maybe jealous – Izzie says. Oh, Gosh, Karai has discovered she is here

-What? Karai? Nononononono, she is not my girlfriend- I answer. How can Izzie think Karai is my girlfriend? She is nuts

-Oh, even worse, so she is your ex, now I am in a real danger

-Wait, Izzie, she is not my girlfriend, not my ex, not my friend, she is nothing for me NOW, I swear- I say

-Oh, goodness. Thank you Leo and…you really feel nothing for her, don't you? Nothing nothing?

-Yes, nothing, I feel nothing for her-. I answer

-That is perfect…W-w-well I mean, I feel sorry for her but…ehhm I just…my phone is ringing- she goes away. She seems nervous. Obviously her phone is not ringing so…why did she do that? Wait…NOOO, is she jealous of Karai?! Yes, she is. Does that mean she feels something for me? Hopefully she does. Wow, girls are so complicated. I have to talk to Karai

I go to the street and suddenly she appears

-Leonardo, I have met the girl you like…friendly…smart…but soooo helpless- She says

-She is not helpless, Karai, you don't know her. She has done a lot of things that you can´t simply imagine- I answer

-Oh, so she is deceptive too, looking like a weak and fragile girl but doing things I can´t imagine…she is cheating on you, Leo- she says

-Cheating on me? The only cheater here is you. With me you always want to help us and you say your father is bad but then, when the truth appears, you go by his side and betray us. - I answer angry

-Maybe I betrayed you but what I feel is real, Leonardo- She says

-I felt it too, but now everything has changed and I don't feel that anymore. You had your time and your chances but you wasted them. It is better for us to stay away from you, I´m sorry. Seriously I don't want to hurt you but, this is how things are. We should have never got together…-Wow, I have been so nasty. The best thing I should do now is to go away. I start walking

-Leo, why do you love her so much? - she asks

-Karai, why do you breathe? - I ask her

-Because I need it- she answers

-Karai, that is the answer. Now I feel that I just don't love her, I need her: need her to be with me, need her to be safe…and need her to love me too

-She does…- Karai says

-How do you know that?- Yes, how does she know that?

-If she didn't love you I wouldn't be so worried. She loves you, Leo. Anyway, I wish you the best, really- She goes away

Wait, Izzie loves me too…

* * *

**Well, I think the end of this chapter was TOO romantic. I am sorry if now you puke rainbows, butterflies and flowers. Poor Karai, I hope she finds her true love soon; Leo has been a little nasty with her**

**Anyway now we now that Izzie loves Leo too but the question is… are they going to tell each other what they fell? When? Who will do it?**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review**


	13. City Lights

**ThunderNinja4Ever thank you so much for the favorite**

**I´m sorry for updating so late but I had to study quite hard and I couldn't post or even write any more but now I can. Thanks for waiting**

* * *

**13-City Lights**

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE**

_I run until I reach the room where Skouras is. When he sees me he asks:_

_-Izzie, what´s going on?_

_-Skouras, the Kraang…they are mutating people and they are always asking me how can I travel through dimensions. I know he is doing something that can be really dangerous_

_-Calm down Izzie…What are the Kraang doing?-. He asks me_

_I breathe, calm down, breathe again and answer_

_-They want to rule everything, Skouras, EVERYTHING_

_-What? This can't be happening. Izzie are you completely sure they are going to do this?_

_-Yes, they are. What can we do now, Skouras?_

_-Now the only thing we can do is…Prepare for war_

…

* * *

**NOWADAYS (IZZIE)**

I have called my mum and told her not to be worried. She OBVOUSLY was worried (I had disappeared for lots of days), but I couldn't tell her I was kidnapped by the Kraang. If I had told her that she would send me to another country (or even to another galaxy), so I told her I was in a new friend´s house because she had invited me to stay at her house and she would show me around New York. And (luckily) she believed me

Leo arrives and I go with him

-H-h-h-hi, Leo, how are you?- I ask him. Why am I talking like that? He will notice I am nervous

-Fine, Izzie, eeehm…Karai will not bother you anymore, I swear-. He answers. OMG he is so cute. He has told to that demented girl not to bother me

-Oh, thank you Leo-. I am paralyzed in front of him. WHY?

-You´re welcome Izzie…is there any pizza left or have they eaten everything?- Leo asks. Then Mikey yells

-I´m sorry bro, you should have seen how the pizza was looking at me…I had to eat it-. Leo is about to jump at him and hit him but I hold his shoulder for a second and whisper

-Keep calm, just come with me-. He follows me to the exit and we get outside. Then I lead him to an abandoned building near Central Park (I would have never thought there were abandoned places in NY) and when we get there we go to the top of the building

**LEO**

Izzie is acting so strange, when I am next to her, her cheeks become red and she speaks strange like she didn't know what to say. That happens with me when I see her too (obviously my cheeks don't get red but I start acting nervously)

She leads me to an abandoned building near Central Park and then we go to the top of the building. She points someplace and I look. I get frozen. I can see the whole city. Every light, every color…then I begin to sense some smell….a delicious smell…I turn around and I see Izzie holding an enormous and hot pizza

-Surprise! They didn't eat all the pizzas-. She says smiling. I smile at her too

-Thank you, Izzie-. This is all I can say. We sit together looking at all the city lights eating our pizza.

We talk a lot…we spend hours there just looking at the city and to each other. This is perfect. I want to stay like this forever…does she feel the same too?

**KEAHI**

I have followed Izzie and Leonardo without them seeing me. They haven't even noticed I'm here. They look like they have been together all life. I see her smiling…I have never seen her like that. This is not fair. She should love ME…

-Jealous of them?-. A voice behind me talks to me.

-Who are you?-. I ask. Then a girl dressed like a ninja appears

-I am Karai and I want to make a deal with you, Keahi

-How do you know my name…?

-I know what you want, Keahi. And I want to give it to you

-Sure…and…

-And I want to make a deal

-Yes, you have already said that-. I answer

-We have different targets…but we want the same thing…separate them-. She says that looking at Izzie and Leo

-And how are we going to do that-. I ask her

-Well, I meet some guys who would pay us a lot if they had Izzie so…

-Wait, I want Izzie to be with me, I don't want them with some strange guys-. I say

-If you make that deal with me I can make them give Izzie to you when they get from her what they want. Everyone wins!

-Except from them-. I look again to Izzie and Leo- I want her with me but I want her to be happy too

-She can be happy with you, Keahi…just think about it, OK? See you soon-. Then the girl named Karai goes away

What will I do? I don't trust Karai, but she is so persuasive and everyone wins if we make the deal…I just have to think about it…

* * *

**Well, end of the chapter, I hope you liked it. I will try to write soon**

**When will Leo tell Izzie what he feels? Will Izzie say yes? Will Keahi betray them? We will see it later on…**

**Please follow, favorite and review**


End file.
